The present invention relates to a prism included in a lighting device used in various types of devices, and the lighting device.
Lighting devices have been used that include a prism to perform light distribution control of light emitted from a light source (refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-312912, for example). Examples of the known lighting devices include a lighting device arranged in a display showcase. This lighting device includes a transparent light guiding member that guides light from a light source device to a predetermined position of an exhibit storage portion, and a prism that controls light direction such that the light from the light guiding member illuminates an exhibit. The prism is fixed to an upper end of the light guiding member such that the vicinity of an end portion of one prism surface is attached firmly and such that emitted light is mainly emitted from that prism surface. Thus, the known lighting device can effectively illuminate a predetermined area.